


memungut mimpi

by Cineraria



Series: debu kosmik dan tarian gelombang [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #NulisRandom2018, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sakuma bermimpi melihat Miyoshi mati. [#NulisRandom2018]





	memungut mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Spesial untuk dua tahun wafatnya (?) Miyoshi

Sakuma bermimpi melihat Miyoshi _mati._ Jasadnya tergeletak mengambang di permukaan kolam. Terlihat begitu nyata. Mata Sakuma membelalak tak percaya.

Dari tepian kolam, Sakuma melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah pucat yang sangat dikenalinya itu kini lebih pucat dari apa pun. Dengan tubuh dibalut setelan jas biru dan kemeja putih, kepala Miyoshi melesak dalam air. Rambutnya yang basah terkulai membingkai dahi dan sisi wajah. Tangannya bersidekap di atas dada. Separuh tubuh bagian pinggang ke atas mencuat ke permukaan air. Anehnya, bibir Miyoshi yang Sakuma ingat berwarna semerah darah itu tak membiru ataupun memucat.

Helai dedaunan dan kelopak mawar merah-putih bertebaran mengitari jasad Miyoshi, seolah sengaja ditaburkan di sana.

Sosok itu tampak begitu tenang sehingga Sakuma mengira dia hanya tidur.

Tak peduli mana yang benar; apakah ini nyata atau hanya ilusi, Sakuma segera menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Bajunya basah. Sakuma bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk-nusuk, tetapi ia terus berenang mendekat.

_Miyoshi ...._

Sakuma berharap dapat meraih wujud itu sekali ini saja. Bahkan, jikalau dia hanya berupa jasad tanpa nyawa, Sakuma tak peduli. Dia ingin mendekap Miyoshi, menariknya keluar kolam, membangunkannya, lalu membawanya pergi. Dalam rangka menghidupkan mimpi berdua di ujung lain bumi, dalam hidup damai jauh dari pahitnya realita.

Sakuma menyentuh lengan Miyoshi. Dia yakin bisa merasakan lunak dan dinginnya lengan itu. Ketika jasad itu sudah berada dalam dekapannya, dia bermaksud menariknya ke tepian kolam. Tiba-tiba, Sakuma tercekat. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh _terbangun_ kecuali setelah _membangunkan_ Miyoshi.

Sakuma membisikkan nama Miyoshi. Seraya berenang menyeret jasadnya ke tepian, dia sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu, berharap dapat membangunkannya. Namun, sia-sia saja. Miyoshi tak akan pernah _terbangun._

Yang terjadi kemudian begitu cepat. Penglihatan Sakuma mengabur, lalu menggelap. Dalam bayang-bayang antara sadar dan tidak, Sakuma ingin meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Mulutnya seperti terkunci. Jasad Miyoshi hilang. Kenyataannya, dia tidak sedang mendekap atau membawa siapapun!

Detik berikutnya, yang terlihat adalah kekosongan langit-langit papan kayu. Cahaya redup minyak lampu dengan bayangan api menari-nari di muka dinding menyambut dan menarik Sakuma, kembali menuju alam sadar.

***

"Cangkir ini tidak penuh, Sakuma- _san._ "

Kalimat itu terucap dengan nada kukuh. Miyoshi menuang teh dalam cangkir di atas meja di hadapan Sakuma.

Mereka sedang menikmati cerahnya pagi kota Tokyo, duduk di sisi jendela terbuka yang menampilkan lalu lalang orang dan keramaian khas jalanan, dengan meja bundar memisahkan dua kursi yang berhadapan.

Koran yang tadi menutupi wajah Sakuma diletakkannya bersisian dengan teko. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakuma untuk mencerna kalimat Miyoshi.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengernyit penuh tanya. Pandangannya jatuh ke cangkir. Dia mencermati bagaimana uap teh mengepulkan aroma manis ke udara. Benar. Cangkirnya tidak penuh─atau sengaja tidak dibuat penuh?

Miyoshi selesai menuang kopi─dua selera bertemu dalam satu rasa─lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Dia menikmati rasa pahit yang ditelan; pahit yang berubah  _manis._

Miyoshi memperhatikan cara Sakuma menyesap cangkir dan menelan likuid tehnya. Direkamnya adegan ini dan disimpannya baik-bak dalam ingatan. Esok, tak akan ada lagi dua cangkir teh dan kopi yang bersisian.

Ini bagian paling menyenangkan. Miyoshi bersedia membayar, berapa pun harganya, supaya dia terus mengecap hangatnya kebersamaan tanpa perlu khawatir dipisah kenyataan.

Agaknya, kernyitan tanda tanya yang tadi tergurat di dahi Sakuma telah hilang.

“Kamu sengaja. Tidak mau memenuhi cangkir, Miyoshi.”

Sakuma menyeringai tipis saat mengucap kalimat itu. Dia menuang teko berisi kopi dalam cangkir kosong Miyoshi.

Ketika kemudian terdengar kekehan halus dari lelaki berambut cokelat, Sakuma terkesima. Dia yakin akan kebenaran opininya.

“Coba lihat, Sakuma- _san._ ”

Sakuma melongok memandang cangkir Miyoshi. Jelas, cangkir itu penuh. Dia tadi yang memenuhinya. Jadi─“Ini tidak penuh, Sakuma- _san._ Kalau penuh, airnya tumpah,” kata Miyoshi menyanggah.

Keheranan Sakuma terjawab ketika dia menuang teh untuknya sendiri, dengan volume nyaris sama seperti yang dituangkannya pada cangkir Miyoshi. Tentu saja penuh─menurut perhitungan Sakuma.

“Baiklah,” kata Sakuma. “Menurutmu tidak penuh, tapi yang kulihat, cangkir ini penuh.”

Ketika kemudian kedua cangkir diangkat dengan satu gerakan serentak, Miyoshi menaikkan sebelah alis. Dia tidak setuju.

“Sakuma- _san_ akan paham maksudku, nanti.” Miyoshi kukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya, dan yakin Sakuma akan menarik pemikirannya. Meskipun dia sadar, bahwa nanti saat pemahaman Sakuma sampai ke tahap itu, kondisi mereka sudah berbeda.

Sejak awal, Sakuma paham ini permainan teka-teki─sebagaimana permainan Miyoshi yang lain. Namun, dia ingin coba mengungkapkan perspektif dirinya yang lumrah terpaku pada realitas. Dan seperti inilah dia─seperti inilah mereka berdua; satu melihat ke dalam, yang lain memandang ke luar.

Sebab pada akhirnya, mereka akan sama-sama mengerti; saling memahami bahwa apa yang dilihat sang kawan itulah pelengkap sisi pandang mereka yang timpang.

Maka Sakuma memilih diam, menandaskan cangkir kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Mempeributkan apakah cangkir ini penuh atau tidak, rasanya terlalu konyol bagi kedua orang yang sama-sama tahu itu akan jadi pagi terakhir bersama tegukan teh dan kopi.

 ***

Sakuma dalam keadaan siap mengenakan _uniform_ berwarna hijau lumut, memasang sabuk dan memakai sepatu bots. Dia memasukkan perlengkapan dalam tas ransel: beberapa potong setelan kaus dan celana tidur, sepasang kaus kaki dan kaus tangan hangat, topi wol dan syal; beserta kotak obat, botol minum, kantung amunisi, pisau lipat, bayonet, kompas, slop rokok, pemantik api, pistol M1908, masker gas, tali tambang dan banyak barang dijejalkan dalam kantung tasnya hingga ransel itu menggembung penuh.

Ada yang aneh ketika dia mengingat-ingat mimpi semalam, saat itu pula dia memikirkan percakapan pagi terakhirnya bersama Miyoshi. Adu argumen mereka mengenai ‘apakah cangkir itu penuh atau tidak’ kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Sakuma.

Sudah terlambat. Sakuma menyesali kenaifan dirinya yang tiada habis. Dia paham makna kalimat itu. Tentu saja setelah tahun-tahun yang berlalu dalam kehilangan dan keputusasaan.

Barang terakhir Sakuma masukkan dalam kantung tas bagian depan: buku bersampul kulit dengan kedua sisi menggembung. Buku itu dibuka-buka terlebih dahulu. Di dalamnya terselip puluhan lembar kertas yang dilipat acak. Kertas-kertas itu sudah lusuh karena begitu sering dibaca.

Tatapan Sakuma nanar. Bibirnya mengguratkan kurva tipis. Dia tersenyum pahit. Ini surat dari seberang benua yang menyimpan lintas waktu lima tahun lalu. Buku dan surat-surat itu sudah jadi bagian hidupnya, dan saksi penghubung mereka berdua. Akan dibawanya mereka menyaksikan perhelatan besar yang akan menentukan takdir hidup Sakuma─sekaligus takdir mereka berdua.

Sakuma teringat kata-kata Miyoshi lagi:  _"cangkir ini tidak penuh, Sakuma-san."_

Dia merasa bodoh saat kembali meresapi arti sesungguhnya dari kalimat tersebut.  _Kehidupan ini tidak sempurna. Ambisi manusia selalu tanpa batas hingga sulit untuk memenuhinya._  Seandainya dia tahu semenjak dulu, seandainya dia tahu bahwa itu akan jadi pesan terakhir Miyoshi, mungkin cerita akan sama sekali lain.

**Author's Note:**

> saya kangen otp ini ... padahal sudah berlalu dua tahun, tapi masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari kubangan angst sakumiyo :"(  
> karena nulis kilat, mungkin banyak typo dan ketidak-jelasan  
> 


End file.
